New Girl
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: Stacy's dad gets a new job, meaning she has to go to a new school, ultimately making her the "New Girl".. Follow her drama's at McKenzie High! Contains Various Pairings/Mentions x
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm in the mood to write today.. :) So here's my new fic, it's a highschool one so will contain various pairings and mentions of other characters... x x x**_

* * *

We sat in the car in silence, it wasn't really a comfortable silence, it was an long and awquard one, I know my mother wants to give me a pep talk, but I don't want to hear it, once again, dad had got a new job, and once again I had to move to a new school and I was the new girl once again. How I hated this feeling, moving away from all my friends back home, it's so surreal now I'm here, the car comes to a stop, and i turn to face my mother who is sitting patiently for me to speak...

_"So this is the place..." _I mutter to my mother, as I get out the car, _"Stacy it will be great, you're dad says this is a great school, have a lovely day, make new friends" _Her mother sounded cheerful enough, maybe I should give it ago, I closed to car door and waved at her as I stood outside of the grand building, in awe, but at the same time I was lost. First time I'd been to a school that wasn't clearly sign posted, i sighed outloud.

I'm standing still, it's like the movies where everyone else rushes by and you're grounded to the spot unable to move, that's when I hear the bell ring, must be first period, not that I know where I'm going, or what I'm having this lesson, I move towards the big glass doors, the corridors are elongated, for the first time in a long time I felt like a small fish in a big pond. I looked left, I looked right, my feet stayed motionless, _"Are you lost? Maybe I can help you..." _I heard a male voice, I looked up to see what was this school's gym coach, _"Actually yeah, I'm new around here, I'm looking for a reception area I guess, I need to give my transcripts in and get my schedule" _I look at him again and he's chucklying, _"Sorry, I'm Stacy Keibler, can you point me in the right direction please?" _He smiles, _"Sure, I'm Mr Cena, head gym coach round here, welcome to McKenzie High, and sure I can, I'm going that way follow me"_

* * *

_"Go long" _I call to my dark haired best friend, I lauched the ball through the air towards him, as he jumps up to catch the pass, the receptionist Mrs Sharpe is frowning at us, again, _"Boys you should be sitting down waiting for Mr Laurinitis to finish his meeting, so sit down please" _She says as my best friend returns the pass and it's my turn to jump to catch the pass.

_"Boys, save your energy for the field tonight..." _We both freeze, and turn to face the man who has just spoken, my dad, the head coach at our school, and standing beside him stood, a beautiful, slender, blonde girl, she must be new because I'd remember meeting her, she looked up at me a flashed a tiny smile, today was going to be a good day, I smirk.

_"John, Randy, this is Stacy, she's new round here" _He says as if he's trying to embarrass her as she gives a little unsure wave, _"Anyways, Stacy here is reception, this is Mrs Sharpe, she will take of all your needs" _To which I have to stifle a laugh at, which doesn't go unnoticed by my dad who shoots me a look and it's Randy's turn to laugh.

_"Well I know why Stacy's here but why are you here boy's?" _He asks rather calmly for my dad, me and Randy look at each other awquardly, _"Mr Long said we we're disrupting his class, but Mr Cena, me and John didn't do anything, John was asleep! All I did was wake him up, honest"_

_"Thanks Randy, way to drop me in it" _I mutter in slight annoyance.

_"Randy well done for telling me the truth, unlike my son, I'll talk to Mr Laurinitus for you both, now Randy back to class and John you can show Stacy around, make sure she has everything she needs, ok?" _I laugh did he think this was punishment? God my dad was lame!

* * *

_"Mr Orton, how lovely of you to rejoin us, I would like to think we have you're full attention now?" _I hear Mr Long, our chemistry teacher say, god, he did drone on, but he was better than Mr Laurinitis though, _"Yeah sorry Mr Long, I will be paying attention all morning now I promise" _He was too easy to fool, all I had to do was say what he wanted to hear.

As I sit back down in my chair, i lean my elbows on the desk, and the blonde sitting to the left of me caught my eye, my eyes reach hers and she smiles at me, I place my hand upon her knee, and she swats it away, _"Randy, we are in class! Concentrate" _She smirks.

_"Miss Wilson, is everything ok? I hope you are not distracting Mr Orton" _It was my turn to smirk, as Mr Long turns his attention back to the board, _"I love you" _I whisper in her ear, and she smiles, how I love her smile, she's beautiful, by far the most beautiful girl in our school and she was mine.

* * *

What made Torrie Wilson so special? Every guy fell at her feet, I didn't, I looked across the room to a platinum blonde, she was a natural beauty, but not a lot of guys saw it, they were all hung up on Torrie who was head cheerleader going out with the quaterback, who would be second string if he wasn't best friends with the Coaches son, John Cena, i look at the seat in front of me which is vacant, John didn't come back from seeing Mr Laurinitis and Mr Long hadn't even questioned it? Really?

I look back at the board,I realise I haven't been listening to Mr Long, as he's now on a new equation, I look at my best friends page next to me, he's wrote it all down so I'll be ok, I'll just as A-Ry if I can borrow his notes after the match tonight, I look back towards the platinum blonde, Maryse her name was, thinking how amazing she'd look in a cheerleader's outfit.

Challenge accepted, i laugh inwardly.

* * *

_"Here Miss Keibler this is you're class schedule, Have a great first day!" _Mrs Sharpe said rather excitedly, i rolled my eyes as I turn to look at the taller, muscular, dark haired boy who was leaning against the wall waiting for me, Maybe this school wouldn't be too bad.

He noticed I was now looking at him waiting for his attention, he moved off the wall, and took the piece of paper out of my hands, and smirked, _"looks like me and you practically have all the same classes, except for home ec, how lucky for you.." _He says smugly as he starts to walk away, _"Are you coming new girl, don't want to make a bad impression on you're first day, do you?" _He asks even though he's not looking at me, I assume he knows I'm still standing there watching him walk away.

What a jackass, maybe this school was exactly what I thought it would be like, I hate being the new girl...

* * *

_**A/N: I realised I don't think I've really done a highschool fic, so hey here goes, please read and review x x **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I would like to say a massive thank you to Ainat, my time is now, thebeautifulnightmaree and therealchamps for all of your reviews! They have made me smile, so once again, Thank you.. So here is chapter 2 for you...**_

* * *

As I follow the tall, dark haired male down the corridor, I look around trying to take in the surroundings but everything looks the same, just rooms long bare corridors full of rooms. _"We're here.." _He says as he finally turns to face me for the first time since he took my class schedule from me a few moments earlier so I actually had no idea what my first class was going to be, all I knew was it was with this jackass who stood in front of me, _"And where is here?" _I ask curiously, _"Biology..." _And I roll my eyes, _"At this time in the morning? What kinda torturing school is this?" _He merely laughs at my response but then he glances into the room where we are about to head into and then he looks back to me and he looks serious for the first time since I have met him. _"What? Is something wrong?" _I ask as he is just staring at me, he blink slowly.

"_Um yeah, you need to do some buttons on your shirt up and you need to put this on before we go in there.." _He says as he hands me his football jacket after he had slid it off his broad shoulders, _"You want me to wear your jacket?" _I ask in confusion after I oblige and take it from him, _"Trust me, you will thank me when you meet Mr Perverson in there" _He says as he opens the door, I place his jacket around my shoulders and walk into the room as he holds the door for me.

"_Mr Cena, how nice of you to join us today, I feel honoured.." _Then he pauses briefly, I know he's spotted the blonde who is standing less the an inch away from me, _"Oh and you would be.." _He raises his eyebrow suggestively, and I want to physically hit him, then she speaks, _"Stacy, Stacy Keibler, I just transferred here, Mr?" _

"_Mr Anderson, but you can call me Ken" _He replies to her straight away, walking round his desk to greet her, which I hear the rest of the class cough _perverson _under their breath, to which is snigger at, _"There's a spare seat on the front row, near me if you want to sit in it?" _He asks her quietly but not quiet enough as I heard him and I can see the look of distain in her face as she adjusts my jacket around her slender body. _"I was actually going to sit with John if that was ok?" _I hear her ask me, as if I was going to deny her, _"Sure, we're on the back row" _I say as I can see Randy and Torrie just walk past us to go to the back row of the room, I can't help but place my hand on the small of her back as I direct her in the same direction away from Mr Perverson.

* * *

"_And who is she?" _I hear my girlfriend next to me say, as she looks across at the blonde on the other side of me, _"Some new girl, names Stacy something.." _I whisper not wanting the other blonde to be paranoid that we are talking about her, _"Ok, but why is this new girl sitting with us? And why does she have John's jacket? I mean the girls been here what less than a minute?" _I knew exactly why she was saying this, the annoyance in her voice could be heard clearly by the girl on my left and my best friend who was next to her as he caught my eye and I mouthed _"Sorry.." _As my girlfriend had been trying to set him up with her friend Barbie, but John had no time for her, she was just another airhead who thought John was amazing. John told me he wanted a girl who saw past the fact he was an all star quarter back, someone that realised he actually was a person outside of the game of football, someone who actually saw him and not as a way to make them popular.

* * *

I opened the door, I wasn't going to make any excuses for being late, I hated Home Ec, it was becoming more and more of a chore to go every week and Mr Striker was possibly the most annoying man on the planet.

"_And here's your partner now Mr Mizanin, Miss Ouellet thanks for showing up this week..." _I look up as he says my name and I can tell the other person's name that he has mentioned is looking at me, just great, _"So take your seat Miss Ouellet so we can get started" _He motions towards the desk where Mike was sitting and an empty seat next to him which I was supposed to be filling, as I make my way over to the desk my bag accidentally swings into Mike's shoulder, as I sit down, to which he says nothing to but just continues to stare in my direction as I place the offending item on the floor beside my feet.

"_So class for the next week the person you are sitting next to will be your project partner, and yes class I know you are intrigued to find out what your project is, aren't you?" _To which the class remains silent.

"_Well, it is baby project, each pair will get a family scenario and a baby doll, which you will be responsible for, and if there is any misconduct, I will know, as I have a monitor for each of these dolls and if there is any misconduct going on, you will fail, so for most of you that means no more extra curricular activities like Football, Lacrosse or even cheer leading ladies" _Mr Striker ends saying before he starts walking around giving each pairing a baby, I sigh out loud, _"Oh Maryse, It won't be that bad, I mean you get to spend time with me, and don't deny that you won't love that sweetheart" _I turn and face the boy who has just spoken, and how I'd love to smack that smirk right off his face, but Mr Striker appears just at the right time, _"Maryse, would you like to pick a scenario from the hat?" _I place my hand in and pull out the nearest piece of paper, _" You are a working woman, while you're husband is a stay at home dad..."_I read out loud and smirk in Mike's direction.

Now he was pissed, as he sees himself as the dominant one.

"_So what did you get?" _I heard a female voice say, _"I'm a working woman, Mike's a stay at home dad, how about you and Mr A-Ry over there?" _I respond to my best friend as I can feel Mike getting closer to me, as our legs touch ever so briefly, _"We are students, who live with Alex's parents, they are our only source of income.." _To which I laugh just as the bell rings, this week was going to be hell.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review as always x x **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you once again to therealchamps, my time is now and Ainat for your awesome reviews as always you guys are the best! **_

_**So here is Chapter 3 for you guys, Hope you like it... :) **_

_**Girl's P.O.V = Stacy and Boy's P.O.V = John which means JACY 3 **__**x x x**_

* * *

I don't think I paid any attention in our biology lesson, First there was Mr Anderson aka Mr Perverson who kept trying to make eye contact with me and it was creepy, at least there wasn't any pervy teachers at my old school, surely he was married or at least should be looking at women of his own age, which was like my parents age instead of me a girl who was young enough to be his daughter, burgh I felt suck thinking about it. Then there were John's friends on the right of me, clearly a couple talking about me, least the male of the two was trying to keep his voice down but his female counterpart another blonde did nothing to disguise her disgust and distain in her voice when she spoke about me.

What gave her the right, she didn't know me?

Who was she to judge me?

And then there was John, I clearly had him wrong, he was a jackass in the beginning and then he told, well warned me about Mr Perverson over there, he even told me to do some buttons up on my shirt which no one else ever told me, and he even leant me his football jacket, he'd know me a whole five minutes, maybe he wasn't so bad after all, he seemed like a gentleman at that point. As I sneak a glance out of the corner of my eye, he is leaning back in his chair, his legs stretched out, a small curved smile on his face, I'm not sure whether he was concentrating on what Mr Anderson was writing on the board, but then again I wasn't either.

* * *

I looked up at the clock, tick tock, tick tock, there was still half an hour until our lunch break, I shift in my seat, it was starting to get uncomfortable, for the past hour and a half I haven't been listening to Mr Anderson, I have just been listening to my best friend and his girlfriend talking about Stacy, the beautiful blonde sitting beside me, there was such distain in Torrie's voice for the other blonde as she was wearing my football jacket, and I have to admit it looks really sexy on her, like it belongs on her.

I lean back on my chair, I place my arm on the back of her chair, I can see my best friend's girlfriend Torrie, looking over at my actions and is now rolling her eyes in disgust at me as I smile sweetly at her. I don't understand how Torrie could ever see me and Barbie going together, such a fitting name for the girl, she is nothing more than a glorified Barbie, just because her dad's rich, she wants to have a popular boyfriend doesn't mean that guy is going to be me, but I know Torrie isn't going to give up her pursuit of this idea of me and Barbie.

* * *

The bell rings signalling the end of Biology finally, I can sense his eyes on me as I stand up to place my books into my small satchel bag that I am carrying around with me, _"Miss Keibler, I hope you enjoyed your first day in my class, that offer of the front row is still open any time for you..." _Mr Anderson says as I reach the bottom of the stairs from the back row, where was John when I needed him? I glance around to see he is talking to Randy, the only person near me was Randy's girlfriend and I doubt she'd say anything to Mr Anderson.

"_Mr Anderson, I really don't think Stacy wants or needs a man old enough to be her dad hitting on her..." _I hear the familiar female voice, she was the girl sitting on the right of me, she linked arms with me and walked out of the class with me, I looked at her in a slight confusion, _"Thank you, sorry my name is Stacy as you know, you are?" _

"_Torrie, but you can call me Tor all my friends do" _She smiles at me brightly, _"Mr Anderson is a complete pervert that's why we sit on the back row, the furthest place away from him.." _The tall, slender blonde explains as we wait for John and Randy to follow us out of the room we had just vacated.

When I look up, I see that John and Randy have finally caught up with us, John is smiling, _"I hope you girls were playing nice.." _He says, _"Actually I was just about to ask Stacy if she was coming to lunch with us" _Torrie said to him and looked at me, _"So you want to come?" _It was weird only a few moments earlier she hated me, and now she was nice to me, well she saved me from Mr Anderson maybe I could give her a chance, _"Sure, I'd love to" _I smile at the three people standing near me, Torrie and Randy start walking, _"I guess you want this back now" _I say to John as he starts to follow his friends and I motion to take his football jacket off, _"No, not really, you can keep it on, it looks good on you.." _I smile as I follow him to the food court.

* * *

Before I walk into the food court after my best friend and his girlfriend, I feel the girl who was walking a few paces behind me, touch my arm briefly pausing me in my tracks, she kisses my cheek gently, _"What was that for?" _I ask her as she walks into the food court with me following her, _"Just wanted to say thank you, for the whole Mr Anderson scenario, you didn't have to tell me anything but you did, so thanks" _I was unaware there were two sets of eyes watching me and the blonde's interaction, as I showed her the type of food our food court offered, she only took a salad, and a water, I really didn't know why as she had a great body already, and her legs were, just out of this world, I noted as we sat down with Randy, Torrie and the new addition of Barbie.

"_Oh a new girl..." _She states expressionless, _"Yeah this is Stacy, she's in our biology class" _I hear the other blonde say to Barbie, and her face slightly dropped, _"Well lucky for Stacy she's in all our lessons apart from Home Ec..." _I say and I can see the jealous in the third blondes face and Torrie was smiling, _" Oh but if we talk to Mrs Sharpe I'm sure she can get you into our class Stacy" _Torrie says genuinely, I was confused, only a few hours ago in Biology she hated Stacy for wearing my jacket now she wants us all to be in the same Home Ec class.

How weird girls were, bitches one second, best friends the next, just another day at McKenzie High I guess, as I took a swing of my coke.

* * *

_**A/N 2: You know how to do it by now guys, please Read and Review as always x x x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you to Ainat, my time is now and therealchamps, for your lovely reviews :) You guys make me smile, knowing that you still read my work! **_

_**I think I have fallen in love with this story :) I think that's why I'm updating it so fast! It's got quite a few P.O.V' s in this chapter but I'm hoping you'll know who is who, and if not just ask ;) **_

_**So here's chapter 4... x x x**_

* * *

The brown haired man stood with his back to me leaning against his locker as I could hear our 'baby' crying, and I could see him gently rocking it in a soothing motion, talking to it, he was actually taking this project seriously, something I never actually expected him to do, _"Having fun house husband?" _I joke as I walk over to him, he looks across at me and smirks, as the 'baby' stops crying, _"Mike Junior has missed you.."_ I scoff, "Mike_ Junior? You have named our baby Mike Junior?" _I ask in exasperation, how annoying and arrogant was he? _"It's only fair since his mother works to provide for us that he takes my name.." _I want to laugh, _"Is that was is annoying you baby, that I am the dominant one in this relationship?" _He moves slightly closer to me, _"Are you saying we have a relationship?" _He smirks as I roll my eyes, _"You know what I mean Mike!" _I explain justifying my previous statement.

* * *

"_Hey Mike, Maryse" _I say as I reach my best friend and his 'wife' _"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" _as my eyes flick between the two as he is still smirking, _"Me and my wife here we're just discussing our relationship, where's your other half?" _He finally turns to face me,_"Mr Anderson wanted to talk to her about her assignment" _I answer quickly in response, _"You let her go alone?" _The platinum blonde finally acknowledges my presence, _"Yeah, why?" _I ask instantly,_"No wonder you two are friends and don't have girlfriends, I'll see you later Mike" _She says harshly leaving us as I can only assume she's going to find Alicia, _"Oh you better believe it wife..." _I hear my best friend call out after the vanishing platinum blonde.

* * *

I looked across at the girl who was wearing John Cena's football jacket, that was supposed to go around me, not her, who does this new girl think she is? And how dare Torrie like her? Torrie was supposed to be my best friend, not liking this new girl. I also didn't like the way she looked at John, and yeah I noticed the kiss she placed on his cheek before they walked through the food court doors, worse thing was John didn't seem to mind, he was sitting incredibly close to the blonde, far to close for my liking.

"_So, Stacy are you coming to the game tonight?" _I heard my so called best friend ask, _"Um, the game?" _The new blonde asks in confusion, I have to stifle a snigger, that must really annoy John that she doesn't know what he does and how important he is, _"The first football game of the season" _John supplies, and she looks at him, how I hate her big brown eyes and the way her and John are looking at each other, _"You can even wear my jacket.." _He jokes, and she rolls her eyes, _"Stacy you have to come, everyone's going to be there.. Everyone shows up for the football games, plus you might make some new friends" _Torrie says almost pleadingly, seriously does my best friend like this girl?

"_Um sure, what time does it start?" _How stupid is she, had she not see the posters up around the school advertising it? _"Seven, I can pick you up, if you want?" _John asks her to my annoyance, I catch Torrie's eye and she's smiling, but the second she realises I'm looking at her the smile fades as the bell rings ending our lunch period.

* * *

"_I don't think your girlfriend likes me..." _I say to John the second this girl who I can only assume is Barbie has left to go to her next period, he turns to me, his expression once again, _" She's not my girlfriend..Torrie wishes Barbie was but it's not going to happen" _He responds as soon as he is facing me, _"Why does Torrie want to set you up with her?" _I ask curiously, did he like this Barbie girl? _"Torrie thinks as the captain of the football team, I should be dating a cheerleader just because Randy is, plus she's obsessed with double dates" _He doesn't seem to happy about what he is saying to me, his voice isn't bitter it's indifferent as if he didn't really care for it.

Just then I look up as I heard a cough, someone trying to get our attention, I notice from earlier it was the football coach, Mr Cena, John's dad.

* * *

"_Hi Stacy, how's your first day going? I hope John has shown you everything..." _I hear my dad ask the blonde that was standing next to me waiting to go into our English period, _"John's been the perfect guide Mr Cena" _She responds innocently, _"John, can we have a word, in private?" _I hear my dad finally address me, _"Yeah sure" _I shrug, as we move a few feet away from the maths classroom.

"_What's up dad? I have maths in a minute..." _I ask rather happily_"John, I need you to stay focused! We have a big game today!" _He says sternly_"Dad I am focused don't worry, we're going to win tonight" _I say convincingly _"John, I asked you to show Stacy around not make out with the girl" _He says accusingly while staring at me_"Dad, I have no idea what you're talking about" _I says exasperatedly, if he was going to accuse me of something I want to know what it was. _"John, don't lie to me, I saw you with my own eyes, her kissing you earlier!" _He is almost raising his voice, but he tones it down slightly so no one could hear what he was saying to me._"Dad, it was on the cheek and it was to say thank you for saving her from that pervert in Biology" _I try to argue my case to let him know why she had done it, but he stops me in my tracks, _"John, I don't want to hear it, and I don't want to be having to tell your mother either, now get back to class" _He says disapprovingly and walks away, I sigh out loud, it was an innocent kiss on the cheek, how could it get me into trouble with my dad? I wondered as I watched Stacy walk into the classroom deep in conversation with Randy and Torrie as they entered.

* * *

As I'm walking towards my English class, I see a solitary familiar blonde girl sitting leaning against the lockers, sitting with her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around herself, she's on the verge of tears, I've never seen her like this, as I walk closer to the girl, I notice that her hair which is normally immaculate is messed up and her skirt is ripped...

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review x x x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates of recent! Thank you to my time is now, therealchamps, CenaRKO1986 and Ainat for your lovely reviews!**_

_**So here's my new chapter! x x x**_

* * *

I start to get nervous, scared, angry even as I walk closer to the blonde haired girl who I seen moments ago infront of our lockers, I'm scared, not for me but for her, there's something so wrong with this picture, she instantly recoils getting to her feet as if to move away when she hears footsteps getting closer to her, _"Hey, it's just me..." _it comes out in a small voice I myself barely recognise, she stops the second she recognises my voice, her eyes meet mine, she's scared. I did think she would bolt at the sound of my voice, _"I have to go, I have to get out of here, I can't stay..." _She mutters as if she's talking a band aid off, fast and sharp. _"Then I'll come with you, you don't have to tell me what happened...You shouldn't be on your own" _The worst thing is, I meant every word of it, and she still looked unconvinced, her eyes bloodshot from her cries, her eyes watching me unconvinced by my words, yes she has no reason to trust me but right now I mean it and I don't want to pressure her as I can only imagine what has happened, I hold out my hand for her to take, she hesitates for a second before taking it.

I didn't want her to be alone.

She would never be alone.

She would always have me even if she didn't want me.

* * *

I scan the room, John has sat down next to me, he seemed to be slightly annoyed, _"Hey man, you ok?" _I whispered, trying to to alert to the two blondes either side of us, he looks across at me, _"My dad's on my case about Stacy's kiss earlier, it was on my cheek, like it's gonna throw my whole game off! He's such a jackoff!" _He responds before staring straight ahead at the board, I say nothing, as I can see John is still fuming at his dad's words and I wonder why it has him so riled? Normally he shrugs off what his dad says, even the stupid comments about the girls he dates, or in this case gets a kiss of the cheek off.

My eyes glance to the girl he just mentioned, Stacy, she seemed harmless enough, she was the new girl, it wasn't like she could do any damange to anyone, she was nice. Better than most of the other girls my girlfriend called "Friends" the cheerleaders in our school were strange to say the least. I should say two-faced, most of them hated each other, but then you'd see them in the corridor complimenting each other.

Girls, I sigh, as I finally place my eyes on the bored, Shakespeare... again.

* * *

I find myself wondering why everyone is so fascinated by Shakespeare, the love he speaks of does it truly exist? Like in Romeo and Juliet, where you would sacrifice your life for the one you love?

I tap my pen against the table, I feel like my first day has been long, far too long already.

My pen falls on the floor, that's when our eyes connect, our hands connect, we both smile, this is why my first day has been great. John Cena made this place a little less scary, a little less like hell.

_"Thanks.." _I think that's my new word of the day as it's all I've practically said to him, _"Any time" _He replies, as his attention once again goes back to the board as I'm still watching him and then back to me, _"Fancy going for something to eat after the game tonight?" _He asks, I can feel Barbie's eyes burning into me, _"Depends if you win, all star" _I laugh, _" I never lose..." _He replies with a smirk.

* * *

I can't believe what I'm hearing, this blonde thing has been here a day, less than a day infact and she is taking my man away from me.

Who does Stacy think she is?

I'm going to get John back and Torrie is going to help me, she's my best friend after all, that's what friends do right?

* * *

_"I thought your dad was already pissed? This will tip him over the edge" _I hear my best friend say from the side of me, I slowly turn and face him to give him my attention, _"Hmmm... Beautiful girl, pissed dad? Worth it! Plus she challenged me to win, and you know how much I like to win.." _Which rewards me a laugh from him and a glare from his girlfriend and her best friend.

* * *

_"Have you seen Mike or Maryse since lunch?" _I ask the brown haired boy next to me, who seems to be ignoring me, or concentrating, I flick his arm, he looks up instantly glaring at me, _"Alicia, what the hell, look at my notes page now!" _I smile innocently, _"Well you should have been listening to me" _ I explain to him, _"You have my full attention my love" _ He teases, _"Have you seen Mike or Maryse since lunch?" _

_"I saw Mike at lunch, he said he wanted to speak to Maryse about the baby assignment, he's taking it like wayy to serious because he's paired with your best friend. Who I haven't seen since this earlier when she insulted me because you went to go see Mr Anderson alone, and then she went to find you... why?" _He takes a deep breath and meets my eyes again.

_" I just have a bad feeling..." _I say honestly, where were they?

* * *

_**A/N 2: So what did you think? Let me know, Read and Review as always you know it makes me smile :) x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for the great reviews guys - You know who you are by now! Thank you for your on-going support! **_

_**Here's my latest chapter for you... x x x**_

* * *

It was the first game of the season, the first football game I had ever gone to at Mckenzie High, well to be honest it was like the first proper football game I had ever been too, so to say I was nervous was an understatement to say the least.

I heard off John it always drew big crowds, just like any other game, according to him, I thought he said it to big up his ego but he as always, I say that as I've known him, what? A day. He was telling me the truth.

I looked around, the scene was intense to say the least, it was overwhelming, so many people, nothing like my previous schools when they had any sporting events, this was something else.

As my eyes turn back towards the field I see John was about to start his game, Torrie was cheering her boyfriend Randy along, and I was standing alone in this crowded place, never feeling more out of place as I did now, watching Barbie smiling alongside Torrie, the only real girl I had spoken to since I transferred to McKenzie High School and I had a bad feeling down in the pit of my stomach, but I tried to shrug it off as I saw Torrie start waving and smiling in my direction, I hesitantly wave back.

* * *

I saw the blonde haired new girl sitting in the crowd, I waved at her enthusiastically smiling, gaining a waved in return off her, she had John Cena's jacket on, and I have to admit it looked good on her, unlike all the other wannabe John Cena girlfriends, she looked nervous, I didnt see why, it was like she was already part of the furniture around here and that's when I feel somebody's nimble elbow at my side.

_"Ow" _I turn to my right in distain and see another blonde friend, Barbie, _"What are you staring at? Please don't tell me, it's her.." _She nods in the direction of where Stacy is sitting in the large capacity crowd, _"Barbs, what is your problem, she's nice, and it's not like John's your man now is it?" _I say as I launch into our first cheerleading routine.

Really what was her problem, I only said I'd try and get her with John but it is blatantly clear to see he isn't into her and never has been, but he is in another certain blonde I know now.

Game on, I smile at Barbie, I could feel her eyes piercing a hole into me after my latest scandalous comment.

* * *

The situation was awkward to say the least, She was here and I was here but never in my wildest dreams did I believe I would get this platinum blonde into my house let alone my bedroom alone, and it was even weirder now that this was the situation, whatever this situation may perhaps be, even if I could see it written all over her beautiful face...

She looked peaceful as she sat on my bed, her long platinum blonde hair messed up and it was lingering over her shoulders, her knees up to her chest, the mirror image of what I saw her like before we came here, the drive back to mine was silent, just like now, but it was an awkward silence anymore, it was comfortable, like she was beginning to see me and trust me, maybe?

The comfortable atmosphere was broken the second I heard a loud buzzing noise coming from the desk behind me, I see her eyes glued upon me as I answer it, _"Hey man, what's up?" _I try and answer as casually as I could as I watched her watch me, _"Where are you? You're missing the first game of the season? You're missing a great game, we're on fire tonight!"_ He said enthuastically before he paused briefly before carrying on and I had a preminition of what he was going to say, _"Alicia was a bit worried about Maryse, just wondering if you'd seen her? She disappeared after going to see Mr Perverson.." _The voice started trailing, my eyes went wide at the sound of his name, Mr Perverson, so he was the one. _"Look, I'm a bit busy, but I haven't seen her sorry..." _I say quickly and hang up almost instantly as my eyes were still holding her gaze.

* * *

"_Mike..." _It's the first time I've spoken to the boy who found me in the hall way, what a fool I am? Why did I do it? All I wanted to do was save my best friend, we all knew his reputation.. I shudder I can't help it, _"Thank you" _I ended lamely as I can see him pacing infront of me.

"_Maryse, what possessed you? I mean you know what he's like..." _I can see him try and reign in his emotions as he goes to speak again, _"Maryse..." _He says as he sits down next to me on his bed, _"Did he hurt you?" _He asks sincerely, I shake my head automatically, as nothing happened, something could of but... _"I kicked him in the crown jewels and ran, I didn't know what to do" _I instantly feel his body closer to mine, pulling me in for support, I rest my head upon his chest and close my eyes.

_"I'm sorry..." _He says in that small voice he used when he found me, I'm confused, _"For what?" _my eyes meet his again, _"Because you had to go through it..." _His blue eyes burning a hole into me, with the concern that was laced into them.

Just maybe he wasn't the jerk I believed he was...

* * *

_"So how about that something to eat?" _I ask the beautiful blonde who was wearing my jacket stood in the bleachers waiting for me as the crowds started to part after our emphatic win _"Guess I can be convinced, I mean you did win..." _ I chuckle at her response, she was good _"Like I said I never lose" _And it's true John Cena does not lose.

_"Mind if we come?" _I heard a familiar voice behind me and saw my tall, muscular best friend and his blonde girlfriend holding hands, _"The more the merrier!" _I heard the blonde I had previously been speaking to respond before I could, I felt her hand taking mine as she started to walk.

I noticed a scowling blonde as we walked past her, I did feel kind of sorry for her, but I wasn't her boyfriend nor would I ever been, _"We're just going for something to eat, see you tomorrow.." _I heard Torrie address Barbie before her and Randy began walking behind us again. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, this would not be the last time we saw that blonde tonight.

* * *

_**A/N 2: **__**Please Read And Review as always x x x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry for the slow update time on this fiction! But I would like to say a big thank you to; Ainat, therealchamps, my time is now and CenaRKO1986 for your amazing reviews once again, I don't know what I'd do without your reviews! So here's the latest going ons.. x x x**_

* * *

It was a small place, homely even that John and his friends had taken me too, it wasn't at all what I expected from the big time football stud as I heard a few girls in the bleachers where I stood a few hours previously call him. But if this was a first date which I wanted to half believe it was, it was a good start, Torrie and Randy were in a world of their own when I looked across at them, it was sweet to see a couple so in love when they were so young, it's not like a knew a lot about them, but when they are together they seem so loved up.

"_So what do you want to eat? They do practically anything you want, you name it, Antonio can fix it for you" _I heard the voice of the short brown haired man speak, I turn and look up into his baby blue eyes and there they were, butterflies, something I hadn't felt in a very long time, my mind goes blank as I just stare at him, _"I normally have a burger, he does an amazing quarter pounder, apparently it is the best, it's based on me" _I laugh, _"Guess I should try one of them..." _I jokingly say.

* * *

"_You can't go wrong, they are the best, I should know..." _I smirk back at the blonde slender girl next to me, _"Yeah you would... Don't believe everything he says Stacy" _I hear my best friend speak, I didn't realise he'd detached himself from his blonde girlfriend long enough to notice we were still there, _"The best thing on the menu are the pancakes...And don't deny it John!" _I laugh, _"That's because you have a sweet tooth, some of us are real men" _I banter back with him, and the two blondes are shaking their heads at us laughing.

* * *

"_Stacy you should try the sundaes here they are to die for.." _I turn my attention away from my boyfriend and his best friend and turn it onto the blonde sitting across from me, who is smiling, she seems more at ease now than before in the stadium, which I smiled at, I felt like a bad friend to Barbs but me and her had been drifting apart for ages, she was only using me to get with John but anyone within a ten mile radius of us could tell it wasn't going to happen, so why did she not see it?

Like earlier when I saw Stacy in John's jacket, she felt right, sitting across from her now, it felt right, like we could be two couples and I had a feeling it wouldn't be long until that would be the truth.

* * *

"_They do actual sundaes with all the different ice creams, sauces and chocolate bits in here?" _My voice changed questioningly, I underestimated this place, John Cena was officially on my good side, I smile looking across the table at the other blonde, _"Stacy trust me you will love them, they are amazing... I wonder if these so called 'real men' can handle them" _The blonde casually replies, raising an eyebrow challenging them, _"Unless you're scared it'll mess up your diet Cena, I heard daddy keeps you on a short leash..." _He scoffs, _"Please, daddy dearest, doesn't know everything I get up to..." _I hear the voice from beside me say, he sounded so seductive, the butterflies were really fluttering now, as I felt him move closer to me, _"I think me and Stacy could eat a whole one before you and you baby boy eat yours..." _Randy narrows his eyes and it is kinda scary, I think he sees my reaction, _"I should have told you, me and John are quite competitive, that's my game face" _And I can't help but laugh, _"Game face? Like a poker face? Because wow Randy.. that's quite scary..." _I can barely make out the words because I'm still laughing, which causes Torrie to join in as well.

* * *

"_Oh look who it is, it's the losers..." _A voice says from behind which causes all four of us to turn around to a boy who held up a 'L' sign on his head, and it was the first time I had caught sight of a familiar figure, one I knew along time ago back home...

He still stood at six foot one, blonde hair, quite an impressive chest, I know he played football at school back in Baltimore, but I didn't see him at the game tonight, how did he know the people I was sitting with?

"_Stacy, Stacy Keibler, is that you? How long has it been? I nearly didn't recognise you, with you hanging around with these losers..." _I heard his voice say and the three figures I was sat with turned to face me probably wondering how I knew him, _"Well I didn't realise you hung around with tramps but hey, guess that's what two years does to someone.." _I smirk in response as I can't help but notice the girl he's walked in with.

"_Gotta love a feisty Stacy, and look it isn't they way it looks at all, I saw her standing alone, and took pity on the girl, I'm still with..." _His voice trails off while he looks around my table, _"Anyway why are you hanging with this loser crew?" _He scoffs, why did he hate them? And I want to laugh, he just called John a loser, after what I witnessed tonight that he could never be, _"They aren't losers as you say, and I transferred to McKenzie..not that it's any of your business..."_

* * *

"_I have to go..." _The girl says bluntly not bothering to make eye contact with me, we had been sitting in silence after my phone call to Alex and what she had told me, I turn to face her, _"No!" _I say rather forcefully,_"I mean, you don't have to" _I say softly,I try and reach out for her arm and catch her wrist and I can see her wince, _"I'm sorry" _It is then she turns to face me, _"You've done nothing to be sorry for, I have no other clothes, I have to go..." _She says and I try and reign in a small smile.

* * *

Great, why did I say that, now he's going to think I deserved what happened earlier, maybe I did?

"_My sister's got some spare uniforms, you can borrow them if you want? They might be a bit on the big side on you though.." _He continues and smiles at me, and I laugh, _"You don't have to be nice to me..." _I say once I find my voice again and am looking in his direction again, and that's when I hear a baby crying and wondered what the hell it was? _"You're my wife, so it's not me being nice..." _He smirks immediately, as he picks up Mike Junior and the baby doll instantly becomes silent, and my heart almost skips a beat, why was I always so quick to judge people, Mike Mizanin wasn't as bad as I once believed.

* * *

_**A/N 2: You guys know the drill by now, please read and review, many thanks in advance x x x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: A big thank you to; therealchamps, my time is now and Ainat for your on going support with this fanfiction! I love your reviews and support thank you :)**_

_**I think I'm starting to go multi-pairing abit with this fiction, but the main pairing is still Jacy :) x x x**_

_**Here's my next chapter... x x x**_

* * *

Some guys are jerks, and he was definitely one of them, I seriously can't believe he is here where I am, _"You ready to go Stacy?" _I heard the boy with cropped brown hair ask me, _"Yeah sure" _I reply a bit too quickly, as I stand up ready to leave that jerk behind. _"I'll see you two tomorrow" _John spoke once we had left the homely café, I looked up to see Randy and Torrie wave and say their goodbyes, Torrie gave me a hug and I smiled and hugged her back, before I felt John's hand on the small of my back directing me towards his car.

"_So how do you know him?" _John asked, what was with all the questions, I shook my head, he was only being friendly, _"I told you, he went to my old school.." _I replied, as John rose an eyebrow, _"If that's your story that's fine..." _He shrugs and looks back at the road, it was the first time I'd seen John Cena the super stud jealous. _"I didn't go out with him, if that's what you meant" _to which he simply laughed, _"I know you didn't, you have taste.. hence why you're here with me" _he turns and smirks at me before turning his music on, rap, exactly as I thought, I smile as I relax back against the cool leather seat.

* * *

"_Well, this is you.." _I turned to face the blonde haired girl sitting in my latest car in my football jacket, never wanting this moment to end, she was beautiful and she knew it, she had to have know, I felt like a complete tool, sitting here in my own car nervous of a girl.

"_Well, thanks for tonight, I had a great time, Randy and Torrie seem lovely as well" _Her voice brought me out of my day dream about her, _"They are, once you get to know them, and good news for you, they like you..." _to which she laughed at my comment, _"I'm sorry Jay ruined it, he's never used to be like that, his girlfriend's nice though..." _it was my turn to laugh, _"You're telling me that wannabe pretty boy has a girlfriend? Is she blind?" _I ask her, and I can tell she wants to laugh, _"They say love is blind.." _ she casually states, _"I heard that too..." _It was as if time stood still, I moved closer, she moved closer, and then it was inevitable, our lips met, tingling sensation ran through my spine, _"See you tomorrow stud" _I heard her say as she disappeared out of my car and up her driveway.

* * *

"_So I'll give you five dollars, that John kisses Stacy tonight!" _I heard my girlfriend squeal next to me, she's such a fantasist, _"Ok, you're on, because I know Stacy will be the one kissing John.." _I reply, because I could see that the other blonde girl I spent the night with liked my best friend, but then I also noticed he liked her since he got jealous when that loser Jay Reso walked in and he knew Stacy, and John Cena didn't normally do jealousy, ever.

* * *

"_Well guess we'll see.." _I mutter as I kiss my boyfriend on the cheek, _"Now you better get home, as you don't want Mummy dearest to tell you off, for being out late on a school night..." _I laugh as he kisses me, as I get out of the car, today had been a good day, I think I finally made a real friend, who didn't want me just to get into John Cena's pants because I'm pretty sure she can do that on her own.

* * *

"_And where have you been son?" _I heard my dad's voice the second I walked into the door, _"Celebrating our win with my best friend..." _I state as I walked upstairs to my bedroom in a happy daze.

* * *

As I opened my eyes I felt an arm across my slightly bare mid drift, after the other day I thought I'd hate any form of physical contact, but this one I didn't mind, until I looked across at the alarm clock on his bedside table, 7.45 it blinked, school started in an hour, I actually jumped up in a frenzy which caused my sleeping friend to awake from his sleep, _"What? Is everything ok?" _His sleepy voiced questioned me, as I watched he rubbed his eyes, sitting up, _"School in less than an hour, do you ever get to school on time?" _To which he simply laughed at me, _"Dad's lent me his car he's out of town for the week, we have plenty of time, will you relax..." _He mocked me as he lay back down, _"My sister left you some clothes in my en-suite if you want to change.." _He said staring at the ceiling, I missed his smirk as I stormed off in a huff into his en-suite.

* * *

As I eventually rolled out of bed, and pulled on a clean pair of trousers, I glance at the clock, 8.15, the platinum haired blonde girl had been in the en-suite for half an hour, what the hell had she been doing? I was now curious, as I buttoned up my white school shirt, I thought about shouting her, but I didn't want to startle her after yesterday's events, I took the second option, I knocked on the door, _"Hey, you ready?" _I ask feeling rather nervous, what was wrong with me? _"Yeah two minutes.." _She casually replied, less than a minute later the en-suite door swung open and she appeared, sure she looked gorgeous when he had originally woken up, but now she was utterly gorgeous, how did she manage it, all she did was throw on some school clothes and bam she was utterly irresistible.

"_You ready to go then?" _I heard the platinum blonde mock me as she brushed past me out of my bedroom door, today was going to be torture.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review as always x x x**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hi guys :) Hope you're all ok! :)**_

_**Once again, thank you to; Ainat, therealchamps and my time is now, for your lovely reviews! **_

_**Sorry for the slow updates! Hope you like this update! x x x**_

* * *

I was finding it hard to keep my eyes on the road, ever since I left my house this morning I knew it was going to be a hard task. She was beautiful and out of the corner of my eye every time the car stopped at a red light on the way to school, I could see her long luscious legs peeking out from the skirt she had borrowed from my sister, it was quiet a little bit too quite, I felt on edge as the only noise in the car was the engine and the radio, I guess my platinum blonde friend wasn't a morning person, but then again neither was I, but this morning was definitely looking up, as I pulled up into the school car park.

* * *

"_Your best friend is a lying jerk..." _I hear a female voice standing beside me state, I shake my head, _"What? Why?" _I ask her after a brief pause, I couldn't see the brown haired boy she was talking about, _"He's with Maryse, over there, look she's getting out of his car!" _She's now pointing in the direction of Mike's father's car which my best friend and the platinum blonde girl had just emerged from on the other side of the car park.

He had lied, I asked if he'd seen the girl on the phone and he'd said no, kinda blew me off by saying he was busy and now bold as brass he's there in the car park with her, why would he have lied to me? Before I had a chance to go over and ask him or her for that matter the school bell rang and they had disappeared into the crowds of students at our school going to first class.

* * *

"_So..Thanks, I better get going to class, I'll see you later Mike " _That was awkward, it was the first time we had spoken since we got out of his house this morning, I had to practically power walk out of his house so his mother didn't see me or get the wrong idea, _"No problem, and you can't count on it, Me and Mike Jr will see you in home ec later, don't miss us too much.." _I heard the brown haired boy say as I started to walk away to my Maths class, and I can't help but smile and throw him a small wave before retreating into my Maths room, I breath a sigh of relief, Alicia was not in the room yet and I wouldn't have to tell her about what happened with Mr Anderson or Michael.

* * *

"_Torrie!" _I shouted as soon as I saw the other blonde haired girl, _"Torrie, wait up!" _I then realised she had headphones on as soon as I was within talking distance of her, I tapped her on the shoulder, she smiled as she soon as she saw me, _"Hey girl, you ok? Ready for long distance?" _I groan loudly, _"Oh this school is torture.. long distance in the morning!" _I wanted to die... _"It's not all bad, you'll get to see John in his shorts and maybe without a top on, if you're lucky..." _The blonde haired girl smiled in a teasing manner, before linking arms with me, almost dragging me to gym.

"_We kissed last night.." _It kind of blurted out, before I could stop myself, and the person's eyes lit up, _"Ok, I need more information, you can't just say you and John kissed last night! When and Who kissed who first?!" _Torrie seemed more excited than I was about the kiss. I laugh, _"It was in his car last night when he was dropping me home, and I don't know, we kinda both did, we kissed at the same time..." _Ok now I sounded like a typical high school girl, telling her friends about a kiss.

* * *

_Beep. Beep._

I could feel my phone vibrating inside my pocket just as I was about to put it back into my locker, _Torrie. _I knew it already and I couldn't help but smile and then I read her text;

_**Guess we we're both wrong... x**_

My smile soon turned into confusion, wrong about what?

* * *

I looked across at my best friend who had a confused look spread on his face, _"You ok man?" _He quickly put his phone away before turning to face me, and then smiling before shutting his locker, _"What?" _I asked after him, _"If we're late for gym Cena, daddy won't be happy will he?" _He said mocking me.

* * *

"_Hey, where were you last night? Thought we were going to go to the game together?" _I asked Maryse as I sat down next to her, as I placed my satchel on the floor, it was then, I noticed her school attire, it wasn't her own, that skirt was definitely too big for her, I couldn't help notice the belt she had holding it up, she never normally wore a skirt with a belt, why was she not wearing her own school clothes? And why was she with Mike Mizanin this morning?

"_I was just busy Foxy, I heard John and Randy practically carried the game..." _She sounded really casual when she responded to my question.

What was she hiding and why was Mike lying to Alex?

It was only first period and I was already confused.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review as always x x **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Big thank you to; my time is now, therealchamps and Ainat for your awesome reviews :)**_

_**Sorry for the slow update times, hope you can forgive me! **_

_**Here's chapter 10 :) x x x**_

* * *

As I was in the dressing room I begrudgingly put on the schools physical education kit, the shorts were hideously short, and the tops were bright yellow, burgh, I didn't like yellow at the best of times, could this morning get any worse?

Then I think back to what Torrie had said earlier on about John...Imagine the humiliation of seeing John today when I'm wearing this... Oh god he's never going to kiss me ever again.

"_Come on Stacy, otherwise we'll have to run last..." _Torrie said with as much enthusiasm as I was showing, I groan out loud, _"Can you just kill me now?" _I mutter, as she starts walking towards the door to the field and I follow behind her slowly.

* * *

_"Stace, if i kill you, you'd miss out on that..." _I say as I point in the general direction of the football team.. skins and shirts and sadly Randy has a shirt on, but John is skins and immediately my new friends frown has turned upside down and now she's beaming.

I throw a small wave in the direction of Randy when our eyes meet, he looks good enough to eat today, why did the guys have a decent physical education kit to wear, or not wear in John's case. They wore all black, where us girls looked like wasps, wearing bright yellow and black!

* * *

At this point we were five minutes into our class and i was bored and annoyed, Maryse still hadn't said anything about Mike Mizanin, did she really think I hadn't seen them together? I mean she hates the guy why would she be in his car and smiling! I see out of the corner of my eye she is about to look into my direction.

"_Ok, I'm just going ask because you're clearly not going to tell me..." _I said to Maryse, as soon as she looks in my direction, she raises an eyebrow, _"Tell you what?" _She asks confused, _"First of all, why where you with Mike Mizanin? You hate him and number two, who's uniform are you wearing? Because I know it's not yours..." _I don't know why she'd lie to me and I think that's why I found it annoying and i felt hurt, she didn't trust me but trusted a guy she hates.

* * *

I was stupid to think she wouldn't ask, she must have seen me and Michael this morning getting out of his car, what do I tell her? I briefly hesitate for about a second before I think of something...

"_Fox, listen whatever you're thinking it is wrong, I don't hate Michael, me and him we're discussing our baby project, all the feedback is due in today and Mr S will definitely be on our case and he gave me a lift to school and you know what my dad is like now he's moved, he sends new school things, he doesn't know dress sizes or in this case mine..." _I laugh a little bit, I hated lying to Alicia, but I didn't want to relive what happened with Mr Anderson or Michael for that matter, I didn't hate him, I, I don't know what I felt for him to be honest, but I didn't want to have to tell Alicia about that either, she seems to have brought my stories though, as her attention has now gone back to the equations on the board.

* * *

For the first time since the bell had gone for classes, I had smiled, I was supposed to be paying attention to what my dad or Coach as he likes to be called was saying but I had seen a beautiful girl, in a hideous physical education kit, but she seemed to rock it, she made that disgusting bright yellow hot!

_"Your daddy's gonna make you run laps Johnny boy if you don't pay attention..." _Randy joked as he elbowed me to get my attention, even if I was looking in my father direction trying to look like I was paying attention to him, I was still secretly thinking about how great Stacy's legs looked in those shorts, if heaven was a place on earth- this was it, I chuckled and got an evil glare of my dad, as he blew his whistle for us to change positions, I'm sure he was on to me, as now I had my back to Stacy, as she ran past us with Torrie, as I could see Randy staring in that direction and winking.

* * *

As I sat in my ATP English class waiting for it to start, my mind was wondering else where until...

**Beep Beep..**

_**We need to talk.**_

I wonder what Alex wants from me, in fairness I'm not the one with a secret that's her, and I'm sure I can think of something to tell him.

**Beep Beep...**

_**See you in home ec.**_

At least she would be in there with me, I smile, but it fades the second I see him...

Mr Anderson... I felt my protectiveness and masculine side come out even if Maryse wasn't with me or anywhere near this monster, but I still felt like killing him, the bastard!

As my knuckles clenched under the table as he smiles at the girls in the first row...

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review as always guys x x x**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: sorry for the slow update times you guys! **_

_**Me and technology have a love-hate relationship at best of times!**_

_**BUT thank you to; my time is now, therealchamps and Ainat once again for your awesome reviews :) x x x**_

* * *

"_I still hate Cross Country.." _I expressed my opinion to the blonde girl next to me while my eyes trailed and lingered else where _"Even if John does look, just, just, yeah..." _I stumble over my words as I admire his fine physique from across the field, _"I'll take your word for it Stace..." _Torrie responds still giggling as she nudged me to hurry up and catch up with the rest of the pack bedore the class ended.

**Brrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggg...**

* * *

******Brrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggg...**

Double physical education was over for another day, I loved sports, it was what I was born to do, play sports, it was a part of my genetic DNA, I was sure of it, but sometimes I felt my passion, my resolve fade, the day they made my dad coach of this football team, all his downfalls he places on my shoulders, he could have been great, but he quit, and I'm sure he's intent on bringing me down to be miserable like him, _"John, a word" _I heard my dad say as I was jogging off the field, I look up, and catch his eye, _"I should be getting to English dad, can't this wait?" _I didn't know why I sounded so annoyed, but it was a sixth sense I had any time dad muttered the famous words "John, a word" it was something bad...

"_John, listen, I understand what a boy of you age goes through.." _He started to speak, here comes the lecture of teenage sex and I was not in the mood for it.

"_Dad, just stop.. I know who and what this is about, but I'm not you dad and she's not like mom was..." _And with that I left him standing alone in the vast fields of our school physical education area as I caught up with Randy.

_"You ok?" _I heard him ask me as he realises I've returned, _"Yeah, everyday stuff with dad you know how it is" _

Randy did know, his dad was so much like mine, they like to think they are the best at what they do and that their son's couldn't possibly live up to their acheivements.

* * *

******Brrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggg...**

Everything about him made my blood boil...

His smile...

His eyes...

How he acted the perv and that's all people thought it was an act, but I knew better...

Maryse deserved better...

How I managed two hours in his presence I will never know, I knew I'd been grinding my teeth, holding myself back from spraying venom at him, he would get him, I heard Karma was a bitch just like him.

_"Mr Mizanin, was my class not entertaining enough for you this week?" _I heard him say.

_"Your act is wearing thin... that's all.." _I reply as I attempt to leave the classroom, but he has blocked the doorway with his body.

_"And what act would that be Mr Mizanin?"_

_"You act like a perv, to cover up the fact you are far worse than that.." _I say as I look him square in the eye as I spoke.

_"I knew that bitch, wouldn't keep her mouth shut.." _He said, no remorse in his eyes or voice, he wasn't denying it?

_"So you aren't even going to deny what you did to Maryse?" _I was curious as he knew I had been speaking about her surely?

_"Oh Michael, Maryse has you fooled.. I've seen girls like her my entire life, weak and pathetic, and they need a man to make them feel alive, And I made her feel alive... until things got too real for her and she ran like the little bitch she is.." _He didn't mince his words, venomus and full of hate.

How I hated him...

My fist connected with his jaw, I couldn't help myself, the way he had spoken about Maryse as if she was nothing more than a mere pawn in his games as if she was going to do something with him, because when I saw her I'd never seen her more terrified and broken, he had done that to her, he stumbled back reeling from my punch, _"Big mistake Mizanin" _He grunts, as I punch him harder againa and he stumbles backwards into the crowded corridor.

The halls ways filled with echos of screams, shouts, chants until I feel two arms pulling me off the man I had been wailing on.

Coach Cena... he stood eye to eye with me, as Mr Anderson rose to his feet.

_"Nothing to see here, get back to class all of you... and Mr Mizanin, Mr Anderson in my office NOW!"_

* * *

******Brrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggg...**

As I watched the chaos errupt in the hallway, the students parted for me to see Mike on top of Mr Anderon beating him up, until Coach Cena had pulled him off.

First Mike had lied to me, and now I find him fighting a teacher, what was wrong with that boy?

He clearly had a death wish.

And It was all Maryse Ouellet related, one way or another I would find out what was going on.

* * *

I sat down next to my platinum blonde best friend, _"Maryse have you heard?" _I ask as she notices I have rushed over to sit next to her, _"Heard what?" _She feigns interest as she responds to my question.

_"Michael Mizanin just beat up Mr Anderson in the hallway in front of everyone!" _I explained to her, the second I had finished her eyes had widened, _"What?" _She shakes her head, _"Why?"_

_"No one knows..." _Or do they. Looking at Maryse response, I was sure she knew what was going on with Michael and I would find out one way or the other, whether she wanted to tell me or not.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review as always :) x x x**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: A huge thank you to my regular reviewers Ainat,my time is now and therealchamps :) **_

_**Sorry for the shocking update times!**_

_** So for your enjoyment here is my new chapter! x x x**_

* * *

As I walked begrudgingly towards my next lesson, I couldn't help but wonder why my dad puts all his downfalls on me?

Why he couldn't let me live my own life?

Did he think I was stupid to make the same mistakes he made?

I was brought out of my thoughts rather abruptly when I heard my classmates and friends all muttering and whispering between themselves as I got to the door, _"What's going on now?" _I asked Randy as I looked up to notice he was still in front of me, _"Apparently Mizanin beat up Mr Anderson after last lesson.." _Randy responds, _"What? Why? I didn't think Mizanin had a death wish" _I wondered but muttered it outloud, _"Who knows?" _Randy replied walking into the room to take our seats, where I saw Stacy and Torrie already were and a small smile met my lips, Stacy was here already and her and Torrie actually were becoming good friends.

_"Well apparently, he punched him... and everyone saying it's because of that Maryse girl..." _I heard Torrie telling Stacy as I sat down next to her, _"Who's Maryse?" _I heard Stacy asks Torrie quickly, _"Her" _Torrie pointed a bit to obviously as Maryse and Alicia had just walked in taking their places too.

_"Maryse and Mizanin.." _I look in the direction of both blondes chuckling, _"That's never going to happen, look at him and then look at her"_

_"John don't be so mean" _I heard the girl I kiss speak to me, as she acknowledges my presence next to her, as she swats my arm and holds my gaze for a minute, _"What? Stace.. It's true, her last boyfriend was the Lacrosse Captain Ted.. I doubt she'd go out with Mike to be honest" _I managed once I tore my gaze away from hers, her eyes were mesmorizing.

_"Well Ted never beat a teacher up for her" _Stacy replied casually , the girl had a point and Ted was a tool, I think we were all shocked when he said he was going out with Maryse, and then she dumped him a month later, like none of us saw that coming.

* * *

_"Are you ok? You look a bit tense?" _I whisper to John as he leans back on his chair as our teacher turns on the dvd of Romeo and Juliet, as I place my hand on his hand to get his attention as it clearly wasn't on the TV screen.

_"I'm fine Stace" _He replies and gives me a lazy smile, and all I can feel is butterflies as I our eyes lock again like before.

_"Do you want to do something tonight?" _I hear his ask a few minutes later.

_"Don't you have football practice?" _I ask curiously, John's dad kinda scared me with how strict he was with John.

_"No, Coach makes us do that on Friday nights, to keep us on a leash.." _And there John was assuring the fears I had of his dad.

_"Oh does he not like Johnny boy getting in trouble?" _I mock him, turning to smile at him.

_"Guess not.. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him, so I'll ask you again, do you want to do something tonight?" _He raised an eyebrow, and the butterflies definitely felt stronger, I don't think I'd ever be able to say No to this boy.

_"Ok" _I say biting my lip, I was nervous, it would just be me and him, as I could hear Torrie and Randy arrange to go to see a film.

Then the bell rang... Lunchtime, more time to spend with my friends, the three of them I had.

* * *

As the bell rang for lunch, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Michael since Foxyy had told me he punched Mr Anderson, I shivered at the man's name, I didn't expect Michael to be violent, he was the nice guy.

I noticed that Alicia and Alex were waiting for me now, I picked up my bag and followed them out of the room towards the courtyard, I could hear them whispering when they thought I couldn't hear them.

_"Alicia, she clearly knows something... " _Alex said to my best friend.

_"How are we going to ask her about it then?" _She aks him.

_"She's your friend maybe you should ask her?" _He asks her rather quickly.

_"She told me the earlier her and Mike were just friends and were just sorting out their baby assignment" _Alicia explains to him.

_"Do you believe her?" _He questions her.

_"No" _She simply responds.

_"Me neither" _He responds.

_"Guys I'm going to grab a drink, I'll be back in one minute" _I can see them watching my every move, how was I going to go and see Michael and know he was ok?

He punched a teacher for me.

He was defending me.

Some say nice guys come last, I just wanted, well needed to know he was ok.

* * *

_"Mr Mizanin, is there anything you have to say for yourself?" _The head coach of the school spoke, but the boy stayed silent.

_"Mr Cena, Coach, he just jumped on me, I didn't provoke him.." _I spoke and I could feel the young man's eyes burn into me.

_"Mr Anderson, please go and wait outside, while I talk to Mr Mizanin" _I stood up, glancing up at the coach, he was a soft touch and I seriously doubted Mr Mizanin would tell the truth, I closed the door behind me and sat down leaning against the wall smiling.

* * *

_"Mr Mizanin, you are in a serious situation, you need to start talking boy or you will be suspended!" _I heard Mr Cena say.

_"Sir, it's complicated" _I say looking at the floor.

_"Michael, think about your future son, how's your dad going to feel when he finds out about this?" _He said sititng down on the seat in front of me.

_"Coach, you have to trust me, I didn't do this for me, you know me , you know my family, are any of us violent?" _I looked up at him, I was nervous, but coach knew the truth.

_"No" _He simply responded.

_"Michael... If I do this, If I help you, I need answers" _He tried to bargain with me.

_"I can't guarntee that sir, the person I was doing it for, I don't think they will talk.. and that's fine by me, I'll take the punishment, if you can't help me coach" _I tried to make him understand.

_"Michael, whatever it is, it can't be that bad.." _He tried to reason with me.

_"No Sir, it's worse" _I looked him dead in the eye when I spoke, chills running through me, I'd do whatever it took, I had to protect her.

* * *

The boy sitting in front of me, was the same age as my own son, they used to hang around together until I pushed John into football, maybe I save this boy,

_"Michael, I can offer you a deal" _I say sternly.

_"Sir, I can't give you any answers" _The dark haired boy responds.

_"You don't need to, I'll say I saw nothing, if you join the football team" _I challenge him.

* * *

Football And Me?

Well I did say I'd do whatever it took to protect her.

_"Ok, coach, I'm in" _I said, I had no other choice, I wasn't selling Maryse out.

I could tell Coach Cena was happy, he'd been trying to recruit me into his football team for the past few years and I've always turned him down, until now.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review As Always! x x x**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: A big thank you to; my time is now, therealchamps and Ainat for your lovely reviews for my last chapter once again!**_

_**Well here is Chapter 13, hope you like it... x x x**_

* * *

I could tell that Alicia and Alex were watching me over the lunch period as we ate, or should I say pretend to eat, why didn't they ask me? I know they wanted to know what I knew. Or what they thought I knew I guess, but was I ready to tell anyone else the story of what happened that night.

"_I'm just going to the toilet I'll see you guys back in class you two" _I excuse myself, I couldn't be around them any more, the accusing glares, the awkward silences.

"_So it's true..." _I heard a male's voice say so matter of factly as I came out of the girls bathroom for afternoon classes.

"_What's true?" _I ask vaguely, as I have no idea what the young southerner was on about.

"_That you dumped me for Mr Anderson" _His voice stung with bitterness, typical guy, the one who never really got over a break up.

"_You have no idea what you are talking about" _I spit back, trying not to think of Mr Anderson at all.

"_And here was me thinking you couldn't get any cheaper and then I hear you've roped in Mike as well" _He was crude and crass, and I wonder why he still cared? We went out for like a month in ninth grade, seems like a lifetime ago.

"_How about you shut up Ted and move along... Nobody wants to hear what you think..." _Another male voice, a old friend, Randy Orton, just his name gave me chills, we used to be best friends, but he someone I hadn't really spoken to since I broke up with Ted in ninth grade.

Ted scoffed back some remark as he walked away, which left just me and Randy, _"It's not true you know..." _I say in a small voice as I realise he is watching me, almost waiting for a response from me, he chuckles, it's just like the good old days when we were friends. _"I know Frenchie" _He whispers as he takes my hand in his, and I winch slightly at the sudden movement even though it was soft, he glances up at me, _"What is that?" _I try to jerk my arm away from his but he holds it firmly in place but softly, he looks me in the eye, _"Maryse.. you can tell me, what happened?" _He says my name so delicately, like we are still friends but then I remember we aren't, _"It's nothing Randy! I have to go, I'm supposed to be in class and so do you" _I say before rushing off down the corridor to class.

* * *

_"You are late Mr Orton" _I heard yet another teacher say in this place.

_"I'm sorry it won't happen again Sir"_ I say pitifully, as I made my way to sit with my usual gang, I smiled at them like I usually did, but I couldn't help but look over at the girl I used to know, used to spend most of my time with, I wondered why that changed? Was it me? Was it her?

I felt an elbow in my side, I bit down the urge to say _"Ow" _as I looked over to see my best friend staring at me, _"What?" _I asked quietly as I glanced up at him.

_"What? Randy you girlfriend is sitting about two feet away and you are staring at Maryse? Have you lost your mind?" _He asks me seriously, and it's weird when John is being serious, was that what It looked like, me staring at Maryse? I thought I was being careful.

_"It's not like that man, I saw something today" _I reply.

_"You saw something?" _He sounds cynical.

_"John.." _I try to explain.

_"Randy why does it matter to you?" _He cuts me off before I can say anything else.

_"Because when I needed someone she was there for me way before I had any of you" _I answer honestly.

* * *

I sat there as I heard what Randy said I was wondering what the hell it meant?

_"Because when I needed someone she was there for me way before I had any of you" _

What was there relationship status previously? Before we were friends?

Why did he care so much?

What did he see?

Where the rumours true about this girl? Her and Mr Anderson and Her and that Mike boy?

* * *

**_Briiinnnngggggg Briiiinnnngggggg..._**

It meant there was only two lessons to go until it is time to go, and I couldn't help but smile me and John were going out tonight.

When I left the class, I felt his arm around my shoulder, I could feel my smile fall from my face the second we walked round the corner and I saw Coach Cena, he clearly saw us as I saw a disapproving look on his face, and I thought he liked me, but I guess anything that defered John's attention away from Football and his athletic career he disapproved of but as we walked closer his disapproving looked changed into a smile.

_"John, I have some good news for you" _His attention moved away from me and onto his son, who I could feel had tensed up by the side of me, _"What is it coach?" _I could tell he was trying to play it cool, I could feel a slight tension between the two males.

* * *

I was actually having a decent day until my dad reappeared again, _"We have a new player for the team!" _My dad sounded a little bit to happy.

Why was he happy?

He didn't potray emotions other than anger normally.

_"Great, who is it?" _I asked, I was actualy intrigued.

_"Well John, you know Mike right?" _I heard my dad say as from behind him Michael Mizanin appeared.

Mike hated football, actually he didn't he just hated my dad and countless times said he wasn't going to play for him, so why the change of heart?

* * *

I could feel the dark haired boy's eyes burning holes into me, I didn't like it, but what is done is done.

I was taking care of the situation.

And that's when I saw her, her eyes locked with mine, and all I could do was smile at her, all I knew was I was supposed to put her mind at ease, more to the point I wanted to put her mind at ease.

I knew she would ask me if I was ok, but I know she wouldn't do it infront of everyone.

I've heard the hushed whipers in the hall way, about her, about her and ted and about her and that jack off Anderson, I think the worse ones are about me and her, because was there actually a me and her?

They say crime of passion is on the rise...

All I know was I had to take Mr Anderson down, I had to break him, he was going to lose.

Coach Cena thought he won the battle, but I am going to win this war.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review As Always x x x**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: I'm feeling rather inspired sitting out in the sunshine :)_**

**_So thank you to; Ainat, therealchamps and my time is now for your constant reviews, I love you guys!_**

**_Anyways, here is my new chapter, sorry it is just a short filler, feel like I haven't written in ages! x x x_**

* * *

_"So you're on the football team now, Mike that's great, why didn't you tell me?" _I heard my best friend say. as he walked towards me, interrupting the mutual stares of me and John, he didn't know, and wouldn't understand my reasons for joining, _"Yeah Coach Cena finally convinced me to join" _I reply as I turn my attention to Alex, giving him a brief smile, but my eyes wondered over, to where I'd seen something that confused me, Maryse was now no longer alone, but Randy Orton,where ever he had appeared from her was standing beside her, talking to her.

The look on the platinum blonde's face said everything, it conveyed confusion and nervousness.

What did he want with her?

Why was she talking to him?

Why had she now disappeared round the corner with him?

_"You coming to class man?" _Alex's voice brought me back to the present, I looked back to him and then back at the spot she was standing in, _"I'll be in one minute, just need to use the bathroom" _As I headed back towards them.

* * *

_"Maryse, come on, it's not like that, I just want to help" _I tried to explain to the annoyed girl in front of me, I really wasn't prying in to her life, I did just want to help her.

_"Randy, why does it matter to you? The last time we spoke, you said we couldn't be friends anymore" _Her words stung, I didn't actually say that in so many words, but it effectively ended our friendship.

_"Ryse.." _I tried to carry on.

_"Don't Ryse me, I can't do this with you" _Her voice was on the brink of far too many emotions, I could hear it.

_"Maryse listen I just want to help you like you helped me" _I explained casually, but she stayed quiet.

_"You helped me at the darkest moment in my life, just let me do the same for you, I know something is wrong" _I speak softly, as I close the gap between us.

_"I will find out you know" _I whisper in her ear, but her silence spoke volumes as I walked away from her.

* * *

I think Randy could help me, if I told him, I mean.

But I don't think I could, I was scared, I had doubts, we were friends and then all of sudden, he drifted away, became one of them and now here we are me an outcast and him Mr Popularity and now Michael was going to become one of them, how was I going to get through this?

I was alone. Again.

People always leave.

Maybe I was right.

Dad.

Randy.

Now Michael?

_People always leave._

* * *

_"Hey, don't you have a class to get to?" _I asked her jokingly.

she smile at me, _"Yeah but I don't want to go"_

I laugh it's effortless, so gentle, and all for her, _"So don't, let's get out of here" _I ask her genuinely, _"Don't you have football practise?" _I hear her ask, she is trying to disguise the contempt in her voice.

_"No, that's tomorrow, and that's not important right now, you are" _I say almost nervously.

* * *

His voice sent shivers down my spine, in a good way, he sounded so genuine, and I couldn't bare the thought of him turning into one of them.

Just because people always leave, didn't mean that we couldn't just live in the moment.

Something's are just destine to be.

_"Sounds great" _I finally replied happily.

* * *

**_A/N 2: Please Read and Review x x x_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews... Ainat, therealchamps and my time is now, you guys rock ;)**_

_**Sorry for the slow update times, so here is Chapter 15 x x x**_

* * *

The bell rang, which signified the end of last period for today, I had butterflies in my stomach, it meant that in a few hours, I'd be spending some alone time with him, John Cena , and I was nervous. I don't think I'd ever like a guy this much, without knowing practically anything about him. At my old school yeah there was guys, but no one special, not like the way John makes me feel.

It's like a whole new beginning for me.

I felt the flutters.

I felt sick, but in a good way.

Nervous too.

As I packed my school things into my satchel, I saw Torrie approaching me, _"So..." _She starts to say as I stand up, _"So?" _ I raise my eyebrow questioning "Ok_ fine, I heard you and John were going out tonight, what is this? You're first official date?" _She jokes with me which causes us both to laugh.

I see John smiling at me as he was coming towards us, and there were the flutters once more.

_"I'll pick you up at 8 Cinderella, don't worry I'll have you back before your curfew" _He whispers in my ear before he leaves with Randy, which made my heart race and the butterflies flutter faster, the feel of his warm breath against my soft skin.

_"So.. We have work to do..." _Me and Torrie said at the same time, _"Thanks" _I say to her and she looks at me confused, _"What for?" _She asks, _"For being my friend" _I say as she pulls me out of the room and towards the exit of the school.

* * *

I couldn't help but smile, for the first time in a long time I'd actually made a real friend, I found it hard to find people that looked through the blonde, slender physique of mine, especially guys, and girls normally see me as just a jock's girlfriend, or if you were like Barbie, you wanted me so you could bag yourself a man, where as I was a bitch to Stacy in the beginning until I realised she was actually a genuine girl, somebody I could actually get along with.

_"So what are you going to wear tonight?" _I asked the blonde girl who was walking out of the school with me, in the parking lot.

_"I don't know, maybe you could help me?" _She asks genuinely.

_"Sure" _I respond, walking towards my car, _"Get in" _I say to her.

"And_ I guess I owe you a thank you too"_

_"For what?" _She mirrors my facial expression from earlier.

_"For being my friend" _I say genuinely, because she was my friend, thankfully.

Stacy being the new girl at McKenzie High, has started a new beginning for me.

I finally had a true, decent, friend in her.

* * *

Her car came to a halt, outside of a big white house, that was identical to all the other houses along this row round this area. As we stepped out I motioned for her to follow me, "So_ this is me" _I said as I opened the big red door into my house.

_"Nice house" _The tall blonde who walked in after me had said, as she glanced around, taking in my surroundings.

_"Thanks" _I respond, least I wasn't ashamed to bring anyone round now, we had finally unpacked.

_"So where are your parents?" _My friend asked me curiously as she saw no adult around, as we walked into the kitchen to grab a drink before going upstairs to my room.

_"Mum's probably our by the pool with a martini and dad's at work" _I listed off as if everybody else knew.

_"Really?" _Torrie looked at me in disbelief.

_"Yeah" _I laughed, _"Mum lives the life of leisure" _Which caused her to laugh, _"I'm serious, ever since we moved out here, she just sits by the pool, trying to get a tan, it's kinda tragic" _I sigh.

* * *

_"You look perfect"_ I said as I watched Stacy come down the stairs, in a pair of black shorts and a peach sparkly vest top, she looked really pretty.

_"You don't think it's too much, do you?" _She said as she was patting down her top.

_"No, John will love this" _I told her sincerely.

_"You think so?" _She asked, almost unsure.

_"Yeah course"_ I reassure her,_"I guess my work here is done..." _I smile at her like a proud sibling.

_"I'll tell you all about it later and thanks once again" _She says smiling.

_"Anytime friend" _I respond still smiling, before I left out of her front door.

* * *

It wasn't long after Torrie had left, I was sitting on the couch flicking through the TV Channels, just trying to bide myself sometime until he came over for our first official date as Torrie had previously called it earlier on in the day.

And I didn't have to wait long as I heard a loud, sharp knock on the door dead on 8 O'clock, the fluttering started all over again, they only seemed to come on when he was around.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Read and Review as always they make me smile x x x**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews... therealchamps, my time is now and Ainat you guys rock as always ;)**_

_**Sorry for the really slow update times once again, so here is chapter 16 x x x**_

* * *

As I stood outside Stacy's door waiting for her to answer for our date, it suddenly all became very real, it was our first proper date, as the one we had after the game the other day didn't really count as Randy and Torrie were there with us, as much as I like them, yet today it would just be me and her all alone, a small smile graced my face at this thought, even if I could end up in trouble with my old man, but it would be worth it I thought nervously.

I wasn't waiting long as the front door opened and there she was, I was almost speechless, she looked stunning not that she didn't normally, but at school we had school uniforms on, _"Hi" _I heard her speak which drew me out of my day dreaming about her long, luscious legs, I finally met her eyes and smiled up at her, _"H-Hey, you look pretty" _I felt like I stumbled over my words, but what I said make her smile.

_"So where we heading to Prince Charming?" _I laugh as I take her smaller hand in mine, _"That's for me to know and you to find out Cinderella..." _I say as I lead her to my car, opening the passenger side door for her to get in.

* * *

As I sat down in his car, waiting for him to slip into the driver's seat, he seemed a world away from the calm, cool and confident guy from the school football team when he did finally get in the car, as he drove I noticed his constant tapping, which my mum once told me was a sign of nervousness, but why would he be nervous? I mean look at him, he's got to be the most gorgeous looking guy I had ever met, he has the cutest smile and brilliant blue eyes.

_"So am I dressed appropriately for where we are going?" _I asked him, trying to get something out of him about where we were going, as he was slightly secretive about our date, I wonder where we were going, half of me was curious and half of me was excited to spend some time alone with him.

I swear I saw him rolling his eyes at me before he answered the question I had just asked, _"Yeah" _He simply said looking straight ahead.

_"Yeah? Is that it? John!" _At this point I could see him laughing at me from the corner of my eye, _"You look beautiful Stacy but I'm still not telling you..." _He looked at me for a split second grinning at me causing me to roll my eyes.

* * *

About ten minutes later I pulled up into the car park of the location of where our date was going to be, I switched off the engine, and there was a brief silence, _"So we are here.." _I said smirking at her, _"I can't really see anything..." _The blonde girl said confused, _"Guess we'll have to go out and show you then" _I said a bit more confidently than I started the night.

As I walked round my car to let her out, I realised how stunning she was when her hair was down, at school she has her hair up half the time, I say that like I know her all that well, but this is the first proper date I've been on that I've actually wanted to go on, unlike the one's Randy or Torrie would try and set me up for.

_"So... Really John what is this place?" _She asked me curiously as she looks around trying to see something.

_"Well.. when I heard you used to live in Baltimore I thought you'd like this place, it's called The Boardwalk, it has a fake beach based on Ocean City Baltimore... It has-" _I was cut off by her lips, her soft lips kissing mine.

* * *

I couldn't believe he had done all of this for me, it was so romantic.

As I pulled away from him, _"I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me... It must have taken you ages to find this place" _I said excitedly, oh god he must have thought I was a freak now.

_"Well it wasn't that hard..." _He said sounding more like the confident guy from school I remembered.

_"Well it's great" _I say, as place my hand in his as he leads me towards the entrance of the restaurant.

I looked around when we first walk in and it was a stunning little restaurant that looked posh and not at all a place I could picture John wanting to be in, I wasn't really listening to what John was saying to the waiter as the next thing I knew we were being guided to a small, secluded table.

* * *

I looked across the table, to the beautiful blonde sitting across from me, she seemed surprised at the choice of venue, it was posh, posher than the places I'd normally be seen in, but I didn't mind, I expected this to be the place where she would be seen in.

Plus I now had a smug grin on my face, I had proved her wrong I could tell, and I was happy because I was here with her, glad she actually liked this place, the waiter returned shortly and she was shocked when he gave us a complimentary drink I had a coke while she had a glass of wine.

_"John" _I heard the blonde shriek, _"You daddy's going to kill you, having alcohol on a school night" _She joked, to which I laughed, _"Listen Blondie, as long you don't get too drunk we'll be fine" _to which she smiled.

The rest of the night was pretty much a blur, we drank, we ate, we even had a slow dance on the 'beach' it was officially John Cena's best date to date.

* * *

_"Well I guess I had you all wrong" _I confess when I turn to face him at my door step

_"Is that a good thing?" _He asks, and I can't help but smile, _"Yeah It is" _I smile, and he chuckled before the awkward silence happened.

_"So goodnight I guess" _He says _"Yeah goodnight" _It was in that split second I thought he clearly thinks I'm strange, but that's when he kissed me, _"I'll see you tomorrow..."_

I smiled as I opened the front door to my house, tonight had been amazing.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Read and Review as always they make me smile x x x**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews on my last chapter, you guys rock ;)**_

_**Sorry for the really slow update times once again, so here is chapter 17 where some secrets are revealed! (In flashbacks) x x x**_

* * *

I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes as the sun shone through my thinly lined curtains and into my room, for yet another school day, I noted I had beaten my alarm today as I sat up in bed thinking fondly of last night's date with Stacy.

Last night with Stacy was like a dream, and today at home was my reality.

it hit me hard, the second my alarm clock went off, my dad was there to be on my case, again.

Football.

Stay away from girls.

Study hard.

Get a scholarship.

Blah blah blah, change the record already.

Oh god why couldn't he just leave me alone?

I groan.

I started to get dressed for school pulling on a pair of trousers and a shirt for school, and grabbing my bag off the side before heading off downstairs, to face the other parent.

_"Don't you want breakfast honey" _I heard my Mom say as I entered the kitchen area.

_"It's ok Mom, I'll grab something at school" _I mutter in response.

_"John" _She uses her warning voice.

_"Mom, it's fine" _I say turning to face her, _"I'll get something at school" _I say seriously before leaving the house and heading towards my car, thinking how I would get some peace at last...

Until Physical Education and Football Practice...

* * *

It was becoming a regular occurrence, the platinum blonde appearing in the middle of the night in my room and then disappearing before school, I woke up today and I was disappointed that she wasn't there, even though I knew she wasn't going to be there.

And I knew at school when I saw her in Home Ec she wouldn't talk about it, just like it never happened.

I got up and begrudgingly got dressed for yet another school day, just like any other except tonight for the first time I had plans on a Friday night that didn't contain stealing beers from my dad's garage and getting wasted with my friends, I had football practice.

A sacrifice well worth making in my opinion, even if she didn't.

* * *

As I reached the school grounds after my mom dropped me off was Torrie, and for the first time in the morning she wasn't with her other half, this kind of shocked me a bit, they were practically inseparable.

_"Morning" _She says as she looks up and meets my gaze, walking towards me holding an iced cappuccino, holding it out for me to take, _"So enough small talk, I need to know.. how was it? Where did he take you? And what happened?" _

I couldn't help but laugh at how excited my new friend got about this date.

_"What? Was it that good?" _She asks intriguingly.

_"John was the perfect gentleman" _I say slightly curiously, I didn't want to be seen as one of those typical High School girls, because I wasn't typical.

_"Stacy, don't be boring! I want details, am I going to be a godmother soon?" _She asked, jokingly I hoped.

_"What? No! It was our first date!" _I say slapping her shoulder lightly laughing.

_"Good I was just checking, I mean you and John, it feels like it's meant to be, like me and Randy" _She says upbeat, taking a sip of her iced cappuccino.

_"Did you watch some Rom-Com's last night?" _I couldn't help but laugh at her cheesiness, but I honestly felt the same way, about me and john and anyone could see that her and Randy were meant for one another.

It felt amazing to have a friend I could talk so honestly and openly with, almost like the new girl status was slipping away from me.

* * *

As I entered school I really didn't want to be here, but least today was the last day of our 'baby' project which meant I would finally have the attention of my best friend again, and maybe it would mean she would spend less time with Michael, I don't get their whole deal and why he's not all of a sudden in the football team when we've known him for years and he's always claimed not to like it, and all of a sudden he seems to have a you-turn about it.

I'm starting to worry that Alex and him are drifting, and so are me and Maryse, she's become a whole new person recently, like a recluse and I don't know why she used to be outgoing and all of a sudden she's gone, she's become someone I don't recognise, even if she looks the same outside.

Was I becoming another teen drama queen?

* * *

_"Randy, it's not like when we were in ninth! Me and you aren't friends..." _I stated rather bluntly, wondering why he started caring all of a sudden?

_"Ryse, we could change that, we could be the way we once were... remember?" _He says as sincerely as he could muster, but did we want to go back down that road.

_**He had just been told the most horrible news, his mother was dead.**_

_**Gone taken so cruelly from this world and nobody knew the pain he was in.**_

_**He kept it all inside, but his best friend knew how he felt.**_

_**"Randy you need to go to her funeral, if you miss it, you'll regret it"**_

_**"Ryse..."**_

_**"Randy, if it was my mom you'd be telling me the same thing"**_

_**"And look, if you need me, I'll can go with you... Or you can do it alone, but I'm here for you, look here take this it's my lucky charm, it gets me through some dark days..." I looked down and it was the friendship bracelet I gave her a year ago, it mixed red and blue, me and her. **_

_**I smiled at her, then Torrie was coming round the corner towards us and Maryse disappeared.**_

_**"Hey baby, you ok?"**_

_**"Yeah I just have something to do"**_

_**"Maryse, did you mean it?**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"About coming with me? To my mother's funeral?"**_

_**"Yeah course I did"**_

_**"Good, you coming then?"**_

_**"Ok..."**_

_**It was a dark day at the cemetery that day, as they lowed the coffin into the ground, as I stood beside my father who had his hand on my shoulder and my best friend hand her hand in mine, I stood proud, I wasn't going to cry, even if the sun had gone down on me today.**_

* * *

_"Randy we were best friends then, me and you against the world, then you got Torrie...and that changed" _I said to him sadly.

_"I'm sorry" _He says genuinely.

_"Just because she didn't like me, you pushed our friendship aside" _I didn't mean to sound like a child, but his decision was like a betrayal to me.

* * *

**_He was pacing outside the girls locker room when I saw him, he was probably waiting for his new girlfriend.. the head cheerleader Torrie, the girl who made it a mission to make my life hell, yet I would never tell Randy that as he was smitten with the girl._**

**_"Hey just the person I am looking for"_**

**_"Oh hey thought you'd be looking for Torrie"_**

**_He said silent._**

**_"Listen, I don't know how to say this, because you've been a big part of my life, before my mom, after she died.. but I.. " He stumbles over his words._**

**_"Randy what are talking about? You sound like you are going to break up with me" I joked._**

**_"I want you to have this back" I looked down and in his hand was the friendship bracelet I gave him a year previous._**

**_"What? Why?" I asked, I didn't need help._**

**_"Ryse... We can't hang out anymore, I mean you're always around and Torrie doesn't like that" He says almost like he's ashamed of what he's doing, but it still doesn't stop him._**

**_"So you're choosing you're girlfriend over our friendship.. thanks Randy nice to know you haven't got a backbone" With that I walked away... I wasn't going to be an after thought._**

* * *

_"You made your decision now I'm making mine Randy, you didn't want me in your life a few years ago and now I don't need you in mine" _I say confidently, as much as it pained me to say, sometimes I wished things could go back to the way they were before his mother's death and before Torrie.

Saved by the bell, I didn't have to wait around for his response.

This time the tears wouldn't fall like the last time we had a showdown of sorts.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Read and Review as always they make me smile x x x**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews on my last chapter, you guys rock as per usual :)**_

_**There will be a lot of characters mentioned in this chapter, just because they obviously go to the school lol. **_

_**So enough babbling its Chapter 18 :) x x x**_

* * *

To be honest with you, I wasn't crazy about the idea of having a double lesson of physical education, especially directly after our lunch period, not that I'd eaten a lot to be fair, not that I really did at our school canteen. I wasn't crazy about the idea of doing physical education three times a week, but apparently we are cracking down on obesity because we are supposed to be young, healthy, fit and active, which taking a look around our school I think we all fit that bill.

Just another typical day at school, I guess.

_"Hey you ok?" _I turned around to see my best friend leaning against my locker, I felt like I hadn't seen her in ages, _"Hey Fox yeah, you? Not looking forward to mixed tennis today though" _I sign, to which she laughs, _"Well I'm sure you'll be fine if you are paired up with Mike" _She smirks, I shake my head, _"Obviously" _I joke as I close my locker, _"Come on let's get this over with" _I tell Alicia as we start walking towards the courts.

_"So you are telling me if you were paired up with Mike, you wouldn't be a little bit happy?" _I heard Alicia start talking again, as soon as she sees the guys lining up on the other side of the court genuinely smiling at me and I just laughed for a split second, what was I going to say to her?

_"Ok maybe a little bit, but that means nothing" _I say honestly, I did kind of like him, I guess.

* * *

I sighed, looking around, I was surrounded by Cheerleader wannabe's, and I was looking at two of them right now as they walked on to the court laughing about something, Maryse and Alicia. Ever since I met Maryse me and her never liked each other, I guess it's because her and Randy always had such a strong connection, and she's what other's would describe as Pretty, and I hated pretty girls to be anywhere near my boyfriend, plus she didn't want to be a cheerleader, what was wrong with her? And she dumped Ted Dibiase? The girl is clearly strange and as for Alicia, she has strange hair and wears strange clothes, she would be pretty if she actually wore make up, and had a fashion sense.

_"What you looking at?" _Stacy asked me casually.

_"Nothing" _I say deliberately loud as Maryse and Alicia walked past, because that is what I thought of them.

* * *

_"Quiet down! Quiet down!" _I said as I walked on court with Coach Cena.

_"So you know today it is our mixed physical education lessons, so I will be picking the girls in the pairing and Miss Stratus will be picking the boys for the pairing, so listen up for your partner and court names" _Coach Cena explained.

_"So first out on Court one... Randy Orton a__nd his partner for this afternoon is... Alicia Fox against __Michael Mizanin __And Stacy Keibler" _I started the list.

_"On Court Two Ted Dibiase And __Barbie Blank versus __Daniel Bryan And __Eve Torres" _Coach Cena carries on.

_"On Court Three Cody Rhodes and Brie Bella against __Phil Brooks and Aj Lee" _I say as I pick up the piece of paper and read out the teams.

_" On Court Four Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn versus __Heath Slater and Nikki Bella" _Coach Cena says rather unemotionally.

_"Court Five will see Tyson Kidd and Natalya playing __Seth Rollins and Layla" _I say smiling and indicating to the court to my right.

___"And on the final court number six Alex Riley And __Torrie Wilson versus __John Cena __And finally the lucky girl who gets to be his Partner Maryse Ouellet" _Coach Cena shows some enthusiasm about the last pairing, probably because it is his son.

* * *

As I heard who my partner was and who we would be facing, in the middle of two blondes who clearly hated each other, not that I knew why, but somehow I knew it stemmed from my best friend Randy. I shook my head clear of thoughts, catching Stacy's eye, I hadn't really had chance to speak to her today, she smiled at me and threw me a small wave which I returned, hopefully unwatched by my father.

I strolled towards my court grabbing a racket and a couple of tennis balls, luckily it was the furthest one from him but sadly the furthest one away from Stacy too, I smiled at Maryse as I was within reaching distance of our court, she was doing some stretches as Torrie just glared at her but it didn't seem to faze Maryse at all, and I couldn't help but notice in that moment that the girls attire wasn't exactly PG for school, as in short shorts and skimpy tops, I bet Perverson would love to be a Physical Ed teacher, it would suit him down to the ground.

_"You ready to start?" _I asked Maryse as soon as she actually acknowledged my presence next to her, _"I'm always ready to kick Torrie's skanky, fake blonde ass, you know that John" _Maryse smiled sweetly up at me, _"Maryse, are you going to play fair?" _I ask her, _"What do you think?" _She smirks at me.

_"Are you two done yet?" _Torrie practically shouted at us so loud the whole class heard.

_"Yeah" _Me and Maryse responded at the same time.

_"Kill me now" _I mutter, as we all get into position to start the game.

_"Not until you help me take that skank down..." _I heard Maryse respond.

As I lined up to take the opening shot, I could see the girls about to pounce already. I was not in the mood for a girl fight, but I think it was just going to be inevitable at this rate and then my dad would kill me in practice because of it.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Read and Review as always they make me smile x x x**_


End file.
